Berk's 400 Year Anniversary
Berk's 400 Year Anniversary is a party which took place 400 years after Vikings first arrived on the Isle of Berk. History As the day of the anniversary was approaching, Viggo Grimborn put a bounty on Hiccup Haddock, the son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Despite this, Hiccup decided to risk going to the crowded public event, knowing how important the celebration was for his tribe. Later, at Berk, Stoick and Gobber were discussing the last preparations for the party. The chief reminded his friend that Berk lost all its gold to Viggo, just as the Dragon Riders arrived. Hiccup began apologizing to his father for the incident, but Stoick interrupted him, saying that they would talk about it later and telling to the Riders to enjoy the party. That night, Gobber began the celebration by reminding the people how the Dragon War ended, thanks to the Dragon Riders, introducing them to the crowd. They came out of the dark with their dragons' mouths glowing with fire. A little girl looked at them with admiration as they were flying past her. In the air, Hiccup encouraged the others to give the people a spectacle to be remembered. Each of the Riders began doing their own tricks. Astrid and Heather go toward each other and, as their dragons are inches closer to each other, they jump off their dragons and clink their bracers before landing and continuing the flight. Hookfang lighted up his fire jacket and flew past a heap of logs, lighting them up and creating a huge bonfire. The Twins flew really high, while Barf released a huge amount of gas. They fell back while Belch ignited the gas, revealing a Viking head shape made of fire. Fishlegs and Meatlug flew through one of the eyes and got out with Fishlegs' helmet on fire. The boy appeared not to notice the fire as he cheered up enthusiastically for himself. As Hiccup was looking at the village and all the happy people, he noticed three Vikings who looked at him suspiciously. The boy assumed they were bounty hunters and immediately landed and threatened them. However, Silent Sven immediately came in their defense, claiming that they were his uncles and were inoffensive. Embarrassed by the confusion, Hiccup tried to apologize to the three men, but ended up mixing their names so he left awkwardly. The party ended a few hours later, after which everyone went to their houses to sleep. Additionally, in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, special helmets were hidden around Berk in the month surrounding the celebration. Players who found all of the hidden helmets received a dragon egg, specifically a Sentinel egg. Trivia *It is implied, especially in Dragons: Rise of Berk, that Berk's Anniversary is celebrated every year. However, the centennial celebrations are grander and more special. *Even though this anniversary celebrates 400 years since Vikings arrived on Berk, in the first film, it was clearly mentioned that Vikings arrived in the island 300 years prior to those events. Gallery Midnight Scrum7.jpg|In "Midnight Scrum" Midnight Scrum8.jpg Midnight Scrum10.jpg Midnight Scrum11.jpg Midnight Scrum12.jpg MidnightScrum.jpg MidnightScrum-SvensUncles1.JPG MidnightScrum-SvensUncles2.JPG MidnightScrum-SvensUncles3.JPG MidnightScrum-SoftSpokenSam.JPG MidnightScrum-WhisperingWaldo.JPG MidnightScrum-MuteMarvin.JPG ROB-Berk400Anniversary.JPG|In Dragons: Rise of Berk References Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Events on Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge